Fires of Hell
by SkelengtonJack
Summary: They save lives on a normal basis. But can they help save each other's? An Inuyasha and Kagome love story.


This was brought upon me because one day I was looking at the fireman calendar and thought of Inuyasha as one so here is the prologue  
  
Have fun kids.  
  
The alarm goes off.  
  
Team 248 springs to attention.  
  
To get on their yellow flam retardant suits in less than two minutes.  
  
Throwing on any necessary safety equipment.  
  
The oxygen tank.  
  
The helmet.  
  
And the boots.  
  
They make their way just in time to jump on the big number 248 firetruck.  
  
The team leader Naraku Kanta buckles himself into the drivers seat and grabs the radio.  
  
"Dispatch what are the quardinants?" He says while starting up the engine and pulling out into the street.  
  
"Theres a call of a fire in an apartment building on Jessen Rd and 18th street."  
  
Smiling at his team he flicked on the siren and they made their way.  
  
When they arrived it wasn't even deserving of the name fire.  
  
A trashcan was distributing a little bit of smoke.  
  
And so Naraku told Inuyasha and Kagome to take care of it.  
  
Inuyasha filled a bucket with water and walked over to the trashcan.  
  
He looked at Kagome his close friend, and with an annoyed sigh he poured the water in the can.  
  
"Can you believe this Kagome? I swear Naraku has something against me."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nodded in agreement and they both jumped back on the truck just in time for the 'leader' to start the fire engine.  
  
It was just another uneventful day in the lives of these firefighters.  
  
There's not a lot to be said about this team. Only that it was based on the outer city limits of Washington D.C.  
  
There was a team leader, Naraku a demon of some sort.  
  
And everyone that just followed his orders.  
  
Kagome a human woman...  
  
Inuyasha a hanyou dog demon...  
  
Hojo a male human...  
  
Kanji another male human...  
  
Ray, yet another human man...  
  
And lastly, Lou a cat demon but everyone just called him Sweet Lou because of his ability of women falling all over him.  
  
Lets just say that Kagome has a big job being in this team. And since she lives in the firehouse along with Inuyasha and Kanji, she has to stop them all from killing each other once in a while.  
  
Life was good.  
  
They had just returned to the firehouse and already arguing was going on between Inuyasha and Naraku.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Naraku!?" Inuyasha said standing directly in front of him blocking him from entering the house.  
  
Naraku smirked then gave him an answer.  
  
"Well little man if you have a problem, you can take it up with me in my office."  
  
Inuyasha growled and grabbed him by the collar of his fire coat.  
  
"What did you call me?" he said.  
  
Kagome saw that it was getting serious, so she interrupted.  
  
"Whoa, Wait a minute Inuyasha!"  
  
She was a tall twenty-four years old woman. Standing at a height of six feet.  
  
But when she stepped right next to both of them she seemed small.  
  
Because of their demon blood it gave Inuyasha the stature of six feet eight inches, and Naraku the frightening seven-foot tall advantage.  
  
She didn't seem distracted from her problem at hand though.  
  
Bring her hand up she touched Inuyasha on the shoulder.  
  
"Naraku, he does have a point sir. We've been given all the remedial tasks when they come our way. And it's become quite unnerving."  
  
Naraku looked at her and gave no reply.  
  
Inuyasha growled once more and released him from his grasp.  
  
And strutted away in anger.  
  
Kagome gave one last look at Naraku and followed Inuyasha.  
  
She found him taking off his yellow coat in the specified room just as the other team members were finished undressing.  
  
He hung up his coat and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Beggars cant be choosers right?" He said with a half smile.  
  
She had taken off her oxygen tank set it on the floor and looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"No I guess not." She replied.  
  
She turned and set her helmet right next to Inuyasha's. Following it she took off her coat and hung that next to Inuyasha too.  
  
Under she was wearing a gray cotton shirt with suspenders holding up her pants. They were made that way so in a rush they didn't have to worry about buttoning and zipping up their flies.  
  
On her left side it looked like Inuyasha was wearing the same thing she was. Technically he was but he had on a white cotton t-shirt.  
  
Deciding to be smart she left her pants on along with her boots incase they had another call.  
  
It was almost like they were thinking the same thing cause Inuyasha left his on too. Except he pulled his suspenders down and tied them around his waist.  
  
Together, they made their way back inside the firehouse.  
  
Review for me and you'll have my undying gratitude. 


End file.
